Songwriting
by Whurmy
Summary: I basically pulled the title out of my ass, but I hope you guys like it. :P May not deserve a full T rating, but it's what I'm comfortable with. Mitchie/Alex Demena Demi/Selena


**Author's Note: **Another little fic I found in my computer. It's at least a couple months old, but I revised and finished it on the twentieth so I could post it. :3 I hope you guys like it!

**I don't own Alex Russo or Mitchie Torres.**

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly place or Camp Rock / Camp Rock 2.**

**-x-**

The light scratching of the pencil on the rough paper was chipping away at Alex's sanity with each curly loop of the cursive handwriting. Each stab and swipe of the pencil when it made the small dot above each lower case 'i' made Alex twitch. She didn't comment on the noise, or the toll it was taking on her. She just sat on her bed and stared at the blinking cursor on her screen, listening carefully for a break in the song she knew was being written.

Silence finally graced her ears, but as soon as she opened her mouth to respond to it, lead met paper and she clicked her jaw shut. _Damn it._

She frowned at the blank page on her screen. She was supposed to be doing a report for History, but it wasn't going well. The sound of beautiful lyrics being written on college rule paper was distracting her far more than it should have been. She'd tried to get back to the report that was due in three days, but it just didn't keep her attention the way the scratching did.

Another silence filled her ears and Alex bit her lip, her breath caught in her throat. She heard blankets shifting and set her laptop aside and turned to face the girl sitting in her window seat.

"Sonny." The brunette's eyes flashed up to Alex, but didn't meet her own. They flickered just enough for her to see Alex's figure before switching to examine the blue pillow next to her.

"Alex." Alex's lips twitched just a little at the familiar exchange.

"Sonny." She said seriously. Sonny looked at her then, studied the paint splattered tee shirt Alex was forced to wear after Dragon had torn her normal attire to shreds.

"Alex." She matched her tone. Alex sighed and nearly dropped the subject, but the way Sonny carefully avoided her eyes made her determined to talk about what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." Sonny's light brown eyes shot up to meet her's. The air in the room was tense and heavy over them and Alex swallowed hard.

"For what?" Alex balled the blankets in her fists and sucked hard on her lip before responding.

"For kissing you."

_| One week earlier |_

The moonlight, along with the hundreds of lights strewn out over the city in front of them, illuminated the Torres' small deck perfectly. Mitchie's hair had gotten darker over the years, now just a few shades shy of the jet back Alex's hair was. They sat with their legs dangling over the city below them, their arms tangled through the iron fence that kept them from falling off the balcony.

"Hey, come here!" Alex didn't question Sonny, just scooted closer and smiled at the excited look on her best friend's face.

"What?"

"Look!" Alex followed Sonny's index finger into the bright lights of the city then gave Sonny a questioning look.

"At the lights? I thought you got over those." Sonny rolled her eyes and lightly jabbed Alex's side with her elbow.

"No! And I did... Sort of. But no, look!" Alex smiled and shook her head, but returned her attention to the bright white and yellow lights. "Really, _really_ look at them." Sonny whispered, her breath mixing with the gentle wind and brushing Alex's hair away from her ear. She fought to suppress a shudder but her eyes lost focus, and she finally saw what Sonny was so excited about. The brightest lights in the sea formed a familiar, misshapen figure.

"Is that a heart?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." Sonny's voice was quiet and shaky. Alex tore her eyes away from the city lights and she pulled back from her best friend just enough to look at her. Her curly hair was slightly out of place from the light breeze that you got from being on the fourteenth floor of an apartment building, her pale skin lit up perfectly by the moon and dim porch light. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, her eyes darker than usual and locked on Alex's lips.

Her stomach flipped and twisted. Her heart stuttered and pounded hard against her rib cage and she realized this was the first time she'd really _looked_ at Sonny. She untangled herself from the fence and reached up with shaky hands to cup Sonny's face. Sonny's eyes fluttered shut and Alex leaned her forehead against Sonny's. Alex rubbed her thumbs in small circles on Sonny's cheeks, asking for permission. Sonny's eyes opened and locked with Alex's, her near black irises sending flocks of butterflies through Alex's veins. Sonny's hands slid down her waist, holding her delicately.

"Alex..."

She leaned forward, the delicious smell of Sonny's strawberry lip gloss pulling her in, and gently pressed their lips together. Sonny's hands slid around her, pulled her closer and Alex melted into her. Their lips danced together, fitting perfectly together in their waltz. They were too scared for it to be messy and sloppy, their gentle, cautious kisses staying sweet and soft.

Minutes passed and Alex pulled away, breathing heavy and waiting the other girl's reaction. Sonny stared back with wild eyes and Alex swallowed hard.

"Sonny?" Sonny shook off Alex's hands and hugged herself. She broke away from the look Alex was giving her and watched the city lights.

"It's late." Alex bit her lip and slowly withdrew from Sonny. She could take a hint.

"Yeah. I should be getting home." She didn't bother to hide the hurt in her voice, but Sonny ignored it.

"Yeah." Alex reluctantly backed up towards the sliding glass door to Sonny's bedroom.

"See ya at school."

"Yeah." Sonny whispered, eyes still locked on the sea of lights. Alex nodded to herself and turned to leave. She hesitated closing the door, waiting patiently for Sonny to call for her. The seconds dragged on and all she heard was the honking of the cars below them.

_| Present |_

The silence stretched between them and Alex shrunk under the intense stare Sonny was giving her. She wanted to disappear. She'd never seen Sonny look so... So scared. She wished she never brought it up, she wished she could just take that entire night back. She almost considered flashing home, but she knew that wouldn't fix what was going on between them. That would be worse than Sonny kicking her out. So she stayed and stared back, nervous and just as scared as Sonny was. But she stayed.

"It's fine." Sonny says finally.

"If it was fine, that wouldn't have been the first time you looked at me in a week." Alex snapped. Sonny flinched and Alex squeezed her eyes shut, guilt washing over her again and again. "I'm sorry. Just... for everything." Sonny dropped her head, staring down at her notebook.

"Are you gay, Alex?" It wasn't an accusation, but the tone in her voice didn't make Alex feel any better.

"Yeah." She answered hesitantly. Lying wasn't going to get her anywhere, and it wasn't like she could really deny it at this point.

"I think I am." She didn't look up from her lyrics, her fingers playing with the edge of the paper. "And it scares me so much. I don't want to be. I don't want my parents to hate me or people to make fun of me. I don't want to be an outcast, Alex. I just want to be normal." Alex swallowed hard, a sense of relief washing over her. Carefully, she lifted herself out of bed and walked across the room, watching Sonny closely. Her muscles didn't tense up as Alex sat beside her. "I don't want you to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't either." She answered gently, taking Sonny's notebook out of her hands and urging the girl to look at her. "Being gay isn't as wrong as people make it out to be. It used to be wrong and disgusting for Mexicans and white people to have kids, but no one threw a fit when I was born." Sonny gave a choked laugh and looked up at her, the tears in her eyes making Alex's brain grind to a halt. She reached up without thinking and swept away the drops that had already leaked out. Sonny closed her eyes just like she did that night and Alex's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Her hand froze, cupping Sonny's cheek until the girl opened her eyes again. "I..."

She didn't get a chance to explain what she was thinking before Sonny's lips were on hers, the girls hands clinging to her sides. She didn't dive in, only pressed against her until Alex returned the pressure. Sonny's hands loosened their death grip on her shirt and she kissed her lips again, a gentle kiss that made Alex's head spin.

"I'm sorry."

Alex blinked her eyes open, nearly losing herself in Sonny's irises until she remembered what she heard.

"Don't be." She reassured, moving her hands on either side of Sonny's neck and moving her thumbs in slow circles over her jaw. "You don't have to do this alone though, Sonny." She bumped their noses together, getting a small smile out of her. "I'll be whatever you want me to be, okay? I'll help you. No one's gonna hurt you, okay? I promise."

Sonny nodded, more tears coming to the surface. Alex stood up and guided them to the bed, pulling them onto the comforter and holding Sonny tight against her, their legs tangling together.

"I'm scared." Sonny mumbled against Alex's neck, her fingers wrapping themselves in her old paint splattered shirt. "I'm so, so scared." Alex just pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her tighter.

"I know, honey. Everything's gonna be okay though. Okay?" Tears spilled onto Alex's neck as Sonny nodded, sniffling. "You trust me?"

"I trust you." Alex smiled, her hands gliding over Sonny's back, slowing the river.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She fully intended to keep that promise, even if it meant giving up her powers. She'd keep that promise.


End file.
